The present invention relates to a covered wire wrapping tool for cutting an elongated continuous covered wire into covered wires of a predetermined length, stripping covers from the leading and trailing end portions of a severed covered wire, and wrapping the cover-stripped leading and trailing end portions of the covered wire about respective terminals of electrical components of electronic computers, electronic exchange systems, control panels and the like, thereby attaining the electrical interconnections between the terminals of the components.
As disclosed, for instance, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,845,536, a conventional covered wire wrapping tool includes a leading end wrapping bit for wrapping the cover-stripped leading end portion of the covered wire about a terminal of an electrical component and a trailing end wrapping bit for wrapping the cover-stripped trailing end portion of the covered wire about a terminal of an electrical component. When the wrapping connection of the cover-stripped leading end portion of the covered wire to a terminal of an electrical component is completed by the wire leading end wrapping bit, the latter is retracted behind the wire trailing end wrapping bit so that the latter can wrap the cover-stripped trailing end portion of the covered wire about a terminal of another electrical component. However, the conventional covered wire wrapping tool is unsatisfactory in its operability and cannot efficiently interconnect the terminals of electrical components, because the wire leading end wrapping bit and the wire trailing end wrapping bit are respectively disposed in different positions and must be alternately successively changed in their operating positions. In addition, the conventional covered wire wrapping tool includes two wrapping bits as discussed above, and must be provided with mechanisms for independently moving back and forth the two wrapping bits in such a way that when one of them is in operative position the other may be retracted to and held in inoperative position so as not to interfere the wrapping operation of the former. As a result, similar devices and mechanisms are required for respective wrapping bits so that a number of parts is increased and consequently the covered wire wrapping tool becomes large in size, heavy in weight and poor in operability in practice. Furthermore much time and many labors are required for maintenance and adjustments.